


War Approaching

by Internpup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Civil War, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, M/M, Military, Politics, Riots, Social Issues, Social Justice, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internpup/pseuds/Internpup
Summary: Captain Crawley is in hot pursuit of escaping rebels, but gets a nasty shock and will have to make a very hard decision.Over the last year, things have been disintegrated in London as the British government declared martial law and the Captain and his husband find themselves on opposite sides of the new law.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same universe/timeline as Incident at Nevada Base and The Disclosure.

"Now! Move in! Move in!" Fritz ordered over the two way radio ear-piece. He took off running, cutting off the dark, covered alleyway that the rebels had been running for. He raised his gun, counting three men and one woman in the dimmness of the tunnel. He caught movement as one raised his automatic weapon, taking aim at Fritz, but the captain was faster and shot him in the heart, killing the man instantly. One of his companions screamed. Those that could, raised their hands in surrender.

Warning shots had long ago been abandoned. Rebels were now shot on sight if they posed a threat.

One of the men was obviously injured and being supported by another. He'd slowed them down, no doubt leading to their capture. Jessie was at the other end of the tunnel, keeping her weapon trained on them.

"On your knees, all of you." Fritz ordered. He had little sympathy for these ones. He'd been stationed near to the London eye this morning when he'd gotten word of the massive attack on the giant wheel. It had been bombed while full of tourists and families taking advantage of their saturday. Full count of the casualties hadn't been made yet, but it was mounting towards 100 injured, and at least 10 dead. As far as Fritz was concerned, it had been entirely unprovoked.

"Captain, we're not fighters! We're medics! This man is injured and he needs medical attention!" The woman explained. "Let us go, we had nothing to do with the attack, we were there to help!"

Fritz didn't respond. If you helped the rebels, you were just as complicit in their crimes. "Put your weapons on the ground, get down on your knees, and put your hands behind your head." He began to move forward into the tunnel.

The woman slowly put down a rifle which had been hung at her hip, and put aside what might have been a first aid bag if she were telling the truth about being a medic. He male companion helped the injured man to his knees, holding a hand against what might be a shoulder wound. With his free hand, he slid away a handgun that he had retrieved from a chest harness. The injured slumped on the ground, only staying upright with his friend's help.

Fritz approached the three of them, and flipped on the flashlight mounted on his rifle. The woman blinked in the blinding light, keeping her hands behind her head. She was dressed in civillian clothes, with no sanctioned paramedical identification. Since implementation of martial law, which had led to Fritz being recalled to his native soil, volunteer and civillian medics had been replaced by military and government, and within all those organizations, the disloyal had been weeded out. The rebels had sympathetic medical people all over the UK, who could treat them in secret. "Sir, believe me, we are civillians. We need to get this man some help. Let us do our jobs!" She begged.

He ignored her pleas, and shone his flashlight on the man who had been silent since their arrival. As soon as the light shone on his face, Fritz' heart sank. His husband looked up at him, his free hand behind his head, the other supporting the injured man. Though no doubt blinded by the flashlight, Eric looked at his him directly. "Fritz. Please." He said quietly. "Let us go."


	2. 9 Months Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fritz' squad are called back to London suddenly and realize things are much more complicated than they realize.

9 Months Earlier:

"Our orders are to report to London East for redeployment tomorrow morning." Fritz informed his team as they sat restlessly in the airplane.

"Tomorrow morning?" Orwell sighed. "Thats barely long enough to sleep and get there. I won't even be able to pick up my dog!" He protested.

"I know. We had all hoped for more, I'm sure, but those are our orders." Fritz said, holding on to the seat backs on either side of him as the plane shifted in turbulance.

Fritz himself would barely be able to see his husband for the night, in their London flat, before having to report. He wouldn't see his permanent home at all because he lived a six hour rural drive outside of London.

Jessie looked at her captain. "Is there any more information on why we have been recalled?"

"No. I imagine we will learn everything at the briefing tomorrow." Fritz replied. They all knew it had to do with the riots and recent bombing threats that had been occurring across the UK. Politics had been strange for several years now, leading to two Prime Ministers rapidly unseated and replaced. Nothing had changed however in Fritz' life, and he spent the majority of his time deployed. He was far away from the tensions, so had the luxury to remain neutral. His husband was more involved. He hadn't been political until recently, but as a nurse and paramedic he had been first on the scenes of riots that had gone terribly wrong. He'd treated protestors who had been shot by riot police. They had opened fire on an entire line of protestors, and there had been so many dying that Eric and his coworkers had been forced to triage like they would on a battlefield. They didn't treat the ones who they knew wouldn't survive.

That had only been one in a string of incidents.

Being so far away, Fritz had only been able to get snapshots of what was happening via their short skype conversations.

According to all the news reports they had recieved in Afghanistan, everything was well under control. Nothing he was hearing from Eric was showing up in the reports. There was no obvious reason for the sudden recall. The dissonance made everyone nervous, because they were getting similar extreme reports from their families and friends back home.

In the back, Lieutenant York had been working quietly on his laptop. Though he was their medic, he also had a keen interest in electronics, and had been trying to catch a satilite or stray connection as their plane passed over cities and through live zones. In their Afghanistan base, their internet and television had been filtered through the command, so they had no access to the real information which was floating around the web. He frowned. "I have it. I finally got a signal from Turkey. Al Jazira has the whole thing." He said darkly. "They've declared martial law."

"What?" Jessie demanded. "No, thats crazy!"

"Thats what it says." York shrugged. "We'll get spin from any country but this seems legit."

Fritz nodded slowly. "That would explain the recall."

"But martial law, in the UK?" She repeated. "That can't happen!"

York turned his laptop around, and showed a picture of the home guard having set up fortifications around the parliament. "But it has."

"What about non-citizens? Will this change anything?" She asked. Jessie was Canadian. While a landed immigrant in the UK, she had kept her Canadian citizenship, seeing no reason to give it up.

York shrugged. "Hopefully not, especially not for soldiers."

Everyone had questions. Were their families safe in London, which seemed to be the epicentre of the rioting? How could they defend against British citizens? Would they be expected to fire on their own people? They were only able to download a few more pictures and read a little more before York lost the signal, and didn't pick up again until they were over britain. Here, the BBC painted an entirely different picture than they had gotten in Afghanistan, and different again from the Al Jazira reports. The rioters were dangerous, out of control, and the military would be temporarily brought in to keep the country safe. The message seemed to be, that all loyal british citiens had nothing to worry about. The only ones in danger would be the dangerous radicals, who, it seemed... deserved it.

Once they had landed, Fritz hurried through the arrivals gallery to the security doors where friends and family would be waiting, searching through the glass for his husband. Thousands of deployed soldiers had been called back suddenly, so the gallery was packed with waiting family. Children were waiting with baloons and signs, extatic that they had been given this gift of seeing their parents back months early. They were innocent. Their mothers and fathers looked more grave. They had some inkling of what was happening around them.

Fritz started to jog when he spotted his husband. "Eric!" He shouted, and the other man ducked under the barrier to meet him and the first thing that Fritz did was pull his love into a kiss as they stood in the middle of the crowd. He always missed Eric while he was away, but this separation had been particularly tough as he had been stuck behind a screen while it seemed that their country disintegrated around him. His husband was a career disaster and war medic, so in his words, he'd "seen some fucked up shit" and had always seemed to handle it with graveyard humour, but witnessing this on home soil had wakened an anger and sorrow that Fritz had never seen before.

Eric was still in his uniform pants, with just a white tshirt on above, having come straight from an overnight shift as a paramedic. He kissed him back enthusiastically, and wrapped his arms tightly around Fritz' shoulders. "I am so glad you're home." He said. "I couldn't believe it when you called me, that I'd get to see you before they redeployed you."

Fritz steered the both of them to the side, out of the way. "We only have the night. I am due in London East at 7am. We haven't been told anything about why we are back. Do you know more than we do?" Fritz asked.

"Lets not waste it then." Eric kissed him teasingly. "We can talk back at the flat." They didn't waste any time, though it wasn't the talking they were after. They didn't even make it home before their hands were on one another. In a private back alley, hidden by the tinted windows of their large car, Fritz and Eric fumbled with buttons and yanked up shirts. Pants were undone, and Eric took Fritz' cock deep into his throat, dragging moans and gasps from his love as he deep throated him. He knew exactly what could force the beautiful wanton sounds from Fritz. Before long, Fritz pulled him off of his cock and pinned him on his back to the seat of the car. He wanted to see his husband's face while he fucked him, and it wasn't long in preparation before he had his cock shiethed inside Eric to the hilt. He fucked him hard, watching his love pass through pain, to desire, to desperation. It wasn't long before he was begging to be fucked harder, and his groans and whimpers were almost enough to bring Fritz to orgasm. They both came hard, moments apart. They spent a few moments curled awkwardly together in the back seat space. Though it was cramped, they'd spent too long apart, and neither seemed to want to move from their love's arms right away.


	3. 7 Months Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The military arent allowing Eric to help the people who need it, and he pays for standing his ground.

7 Months earlier:

The sound of the chanting made the air throb, the soldiers had moved in with shocking speed. The crowd was angry now, pushing against the barriers as they were forced to watch as a line of citizens were being arrested and left sitting on the frozen ground.

Eric had fought his way to the line of riot police and soldiers, and was facing off with a military captain. "That man needs to go to hospital!" Eric ordered, standing firmly in front of the riot-shielded soldier. "Let me through! You can't arrest him while he is in that condition!"

"Stand back!" The soldier barked. "He can be checked out once he's contained."

"Bullshit! I've seen the medical attention you give prisoners, once they end up in my hospital!" He growled. "Let me though, and if he's all right, I'll back off and you can take him then."

"Step BACK civillian! You have no rights inside a military operation." The soldier wouldn't respond to negotiation. "If you don't step back behind the barriers, I will be forced to take action."

"I am not going anywhere until you let me see him! He's short of breath, showing cyanosis in the lips, in distress, he could be having a heart attack or worse! That man isn't getting the oxygen he needs the way you've handcuffed him!" Eric didn't take a step back, gesturing at the man in a line of arrestees, handcuffed and sitting on the cold, snowy ground behind the line of soldiers. Many of them were coughing and sobbing in pain from being pepper sprayed before their arrest, including the man in distress.

"This is your final warning!" The soldier said. It was Eric's uniform that had given him as much leeway as he had, but the soldier's patience was gone. Though the London Ambulance Service still existed, they had no status under martial law. They served under the goodwill of the Military Government only, and that goodwill was already proving to be unreliable when they tried to help those that the Military Government saw as enemies.

"He needs help right now!" Eric yelled.

The soldier lunged forward, bodychecking Eric with his riot sheild, throwing him to the pavement. "Face down on the ground, now!" He yelled. Before Eric could react at all, he was surrounded by several soldiers, with pepper spray canisters and weapons trained on him. He was handcuffed rapidly, and dragged backwards through the snow to join the line of prisoners. He could see the soldiers facing off with several witnesses who were trying to film the incident, confiscating phones that might contain the footage of riot soldiers impeding and arresting a medical professional. He hoped some of them got the images and could spread it before it could be deleted.


	4. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fritz and Eric dont see eye to eye.

He was released ten hours later with no charge, along with many of the protestors who had been arrested at the same time. The Military didn't use the civillian prison system or work with the police. The prisoners had been housed in a converted industrial space, broken up into "holding pens" with simple chain link fencing. Eric had tried to find the distressed man in neighbouring pens, but there had been no sign of him.

When he got his belongings back, there was no sign that his medical bag had been rescued from the scene. With the sudden loss of status, nobody in the London Ambulance Service was sure if they would even be paid next month, let alone be able to get replacement supplies. Eric was beyond angry, but held himself in check. Ten hours in a chain link cell crowded with other innocent citizens had taken away his taste for another fight today.

Eric shrugged on his coat and headed out quickly. He took a deep breath of the cold air when he got outside. The holding pens had been unbearably stuffy with the smell of fear, tightly packed people, and poorly ventilated toilets. He was pulling out a cigarette when someone called his name. He looked up to see Fritz, in civillian clothing, and not only was his husband there, but he had Eric's medical bag over his shoulder.

"Oh thank god. Fritz, I love you!" Eric grinned, and put away his cigarette.

"I should hope so." Fritz didn't return his smile, but he did step forward to hug Eric tightly before he gave him a stern look. "You are in big trouble. Come on." He motioned Eric to follow him. "I parked a few blocks away." When they were well away from the holding pens, Fritz stopped. "What were you thinking? Getting arrested?" He demanded.

"They were keeping me from someone who genuinely needed to go to hospital, Fritz!" Eric argued.

"You don't make those decisions in a riot, Eric. We do! I am sure you were right love. I am certain that they made a bad call and you saw it, but you are in just as much danger as any civillian! We have carte blanche to arrest and hold you without trial, and without charges. You were /lucky/ to get out in only ten hours." Fritz replied sharply, trying to impress on his partner the danger he had put himself in.

"And is that right Fritz? That you and the military can take any citizen and make them disappear without having to justify it? Men and women come to my emergency room /after/ being treated by your medics! The treatment is not even close to adequate! Someone is going to die in those pens Fritz!" Eric replied angrily.

"And you will be no use to those patients in your emergency room if you let yourself get imprisoned! Maybe it's not always right, mistakes are made, but we don't have to wait when we stop terrorists on the street or get information that will save lives! We don't need to spend months collecting evidence, we move right away and prevent disasters /before/ they happen!"

"I can't stand back and watch all this happen and do nothing Fritz! My job is to protect the people of London, and I'm doing it!" Eric stated. "And I'm going to keep doing it."

"I'm not asking you to stop. I'm asking you to do it in a way which will keep you out of detention. Eric, I don't want to lose you, and if you pull more stunts like that, I will." Fritz grabbed his husband by the arms and balled his fists in his winter coat. He lowered his voice even on the deserted streets. "Eric there is a law coming in which will completely decomission the Ambulance Service. If you continue providing medical services to protestors or anyone who has been labeled an enemy or a rioter, you /will/ be classified as an enemy as well and arrested for a lot longer than ten hours. Do you understand?"

Eric shook his head. "No, they can't just get rid of us." He didn't believe it.

"We will take over with army medical personelle. /Competant/ ones, I promise. There shouldn't be any gap in services to London." He tried to reassure his husband.

"No, thats not right! We're neutral! Thats the whole point! The military can't be neutral."

Fritz frowned, stung. "We've provided medical care for enemy combatants for the whole history of the British Army, Eric. Stop. You're angry and talking nonsense."

"Thats not what I meant! You've been there Fritz, don't you see whats happening?" He demanded.

"I've seen molotov cocktails taken to my officers! Leuitenant York is still in hospital after he took one directly to the back! His life will never be the same! I've also seen us take down suicide bombers before they reach their target! I've taken automatic weapons off Black Masks who tried to sneak into the parliament! They would have murdered our ministers and me as well! Yes, I see whats happening, and it may not be perfect, but it is keeping London /safe/." He said in a low, calm voice that expressed more anger than shouting could. "And Eric, you throwing yourself into danger over small things like this will only land you in jail, and I won't know where you are, I won't be able to help you. You will have thrown away your life for what?"

"I'll have thrown it away because I can't compromise and accept 'it's not perfect but it works'. I'm not going to let them get away with taking away all our rights in the name of safety!" Eric cried in frustration, and pulled away from Fritz' grip. "You know what, thanks for the ride, thanks for rescuing my bag, but I think I'll walk home."

"Don't be ridiculous. Its 35 blocks from here." Fritz frowned. "Eric, listen to me!"

"I'll manage." Eric said. "I have listened! And I need to walk. I dont want to talk about this anymore."

Fritz stopped as they came level with the car. "Eric... I'm angry but I still love you. Come home with me."

Eric stopped as well, a few steps away. He scuffed the snow with the toe of his shoe. "I love you too. I just... can't be with you right now." His hazel eyes met Fritz' ice blue. "I'll see you in a few hours." He promised.

"A few hours." Fritz nodded unhappily. "I'll see you then."


End file.
